The Order 1886
by GeorgeButFemale
Summary: Este es un fic de prueba a ver como me va, así que si desean pueden pasar por aca a leer, a ver que les parece.


Después de un exhaustivo día, misión tras misión, halfbreeds por aquí halfbreeds por allá, Galahad sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier instante, ya no era el mismo de hace algunos años, a pesar de su prolongada vida, estaba en un punto de su vida en el que su cuerpo necesita un respiro. Se bajó del carruaje dándole seña al chofer de gracias asintiendo con la cabeza .Era una noche fría, solo podía optar por pasar sus manos por sus brazos en un intento fallido de subir su temperatura, suspiró y aquel aliento frio hizo que su nariz se congelase, acto seguido se llevó las manos al rostro para taparse.

Por fin había llegado a la orden, como era de costumbre a esas altas horas, ya todos yacían en sus habitaciones, el ala izquierda para las mujeres, y el ala derecha para los varones, así era, Por fin había llegado a la orden, como era de costumbre a esas altas horas, ya todos yacían en sus habitaciones, el ala izquierda para las mujeres, y el ala derecha para los varones, así era, una estricta regla ninguno de ellos podía relacionarse con el sexo opuesto si no era exclusivamente para trabajo, pensamiento que lo hizo suspirar exasperado; Para él era demasiado tarde.

Se palpo con las dos manos los costados de su cabeza para borrar todo pensamiento inútil, solo quería recostarse.

Llego a su habitación, era amplia, cada caballero poseía una habitación de eso tipo, se asemejaba a un pequeño apartamento, por lo que incluía una pequeña sala, estaba tan cansado que olvido cerrar la puerta, pero a esas horas quien podría molestarlo.

Galahad se encontraba solo en la pequeña sala de estar, sentado en el sofá con su cabeza tirada hacia atrás, había desabotonado los dos primeros botones de su camisa, estaba cansado podía sentir como sus ojos se cerraran, todo se estaba tornando oscuro, sus parpados se cerraron,

-Galahad una voz llamo,

Sintió como lo removieron un poco,

-mmm ¿qué?-

Y allí estaba Isabeau con su cabellera suelta caía como cascadas sobre sus hombros, llevaba puesto su ropaje de noche, estaba hermosa como siempre,

-Izzy- le dijo en un suspiro, para luego volver en sí,

-Izzy, no puedes estar aquí, sabes que… fue cortado por una mirada de desaprobación por parte de ella.

-Galahad no vine porque _quiera verte, además cerré la puerta, _hay algo importante que debo decirte en relación a Sir…Galahad! Galahad! Lo removió un poco.

-AH!, ya, ya, te escucho Izzy, le decía mientras se apoyaba sobre su mentón, haciendo más cómoda su postura, seguido tenía los ojos cerrados.

Isabeau suspiró sonrió y lo miro con ternura,

-Galahad, será mejor que hablemos mañana le dijo con dulzura.

-Lo siento Isabeau, pero creo que es lo mejor, decía mientras estiraba su pierna lo suficiente como para tirar las botas que se encontraban en el suelo.

Isabeau se percató,

-déjame ayudarte le dijo mientras tomaba las botas del suelo,

\- no yo pue...en ese instante su mano rozo la cálida de ella, sintió como sus sentidos se activaban,

-izzy le dijo casi susurrando, tomo su mano entre las suyas y las beso, recorrió su brazo con un camino de besos para luego tomar su rostro y fundirse en un beso, la acerco a su cuerpo, ella no mostraba resistencia, así que prosiguió, quería sentir su calor, por lo que esa bendita ropa le estorbaba, deslizo la bata hacia atrás dejando descubierto sus hombros, los beso, arrancando un suspiro por parte de ella luego beso su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso, se detuvo para verla a los ojos,

-¿qué pasa? Ella pregunto,

-te amo respondió sin titubear y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con pasión.

…

-Galahad! Tres golpes a la puerta resonaron en la habitación, Galahad volvió a llamar la voz.

Galahad se movió debajo de las sabanas, estaba en el sofá y su lado su amada Izzy dormía plácidamente, paso su dedo por el rostro de ella, estaba extasiado con su belleza, de verdad que amaba a esa mujer.

-Galahad! _Monsieur_,- llamó insistente esa voz familiar,

Maldición!, era Marques, e Isabeau no daba rastro de querer levantarse y el tampoco quería levantarla, se veía tan apacible. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió como pudo, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta, para abrirla. La entreabrió, para solo dejar ver su rostro por una pequeña hendija.

-_Monsieur_, dijo al instante al verlo,

-Estamos tarde, debíamos estar con _mademoiselle Igraine_, en el campo de entrenamiento para lo de la nueva misión, nos va a matar Monsieur, sabe…

Sabe que a ella no le gusta, _Monsieur_, ¿QUE HACE?, apúrese, le decía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro rascándose la cabeza con impaciencia.

-Marqués, prepárese va a morir, porque déjeme informarle que yo no fui convocado a esa reunión, solo fue usted, le dijo Galahad lo más serio que pudo,

PERO USTED, estaba ahí, ¿qué?, me va a matar lady Igraine, me va a, se llevó las manos a su entrepiernas, a ella no le gusta las tardanzas, solo se dio media vuelta como zombie, e iba murmurando cosas incoherentes en su idioma natal.

Galahad solo se limitó a cerrar la puerta, para luego dejar la carcajada salir.

-¿Qué pasa? Le dijo Isabeau frotándose los ojos.

-No es nada, solo que Marques cree que lo vas a castrar.

-¿Qué?, ¿que lo voy a qué?, eso es ridículo, le dijo entre risas.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro, le dijo Galahad acercándose a su costado para besarla con dulzura.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse en el sofá, uno cerca del otro, entrelazando sus brazos,

-Galahad, lo miró fijo a los ojos, coloco sus manos en el rostro de él, y en susurro le dijo…Te amo.

\- en el pasado, en el presente y el futuro, siempre te amé, te amo y siempre te amare.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, para dar paso a ese acto carnal que ambos desearon desde siempre.


End file.
